Fears In Love III
by aceunmg
Summary: His name is Peter Parker and Spiderman is dead. But it is because of this that love takes a whole new form. Learn the secrets of what you believed was the full story behind MJ and Peter coming together. Something big is happening because an unlikely allia


Fears In Love III (Events have been taken from USM issues. All characters are property of Ultimate Marvel.)  
  
It's been one hell of a ride. Let's back track... His name is Peter Parker. We all heard his story, got bit by some spider and gets all these radical powers. So, what's the big deal anyways? The big deal is, he's just like any other teenager in this world. And his world, even with these radical powers has been no crystal stair. As a matter of fact, "Spiderman" he has undoubtedly brought so much chaos and confusion into his life. But he has decided one thing... this Spiderman thing might be complicated... but nothing is as complicated as what he feels for that girl next door, Mary Jane Watson.  
  
"I'm in love with you..."  
  
He told her that, and she walked away. But it's not that simple. Because of Spiderman a girl, a girl Mary Jane doesn't really like, is living with Peter. Gwen. Her father died because of a guy posing as Spiderman and now she lives with a old lady who eventually gets tangled in this web, and Peter. And it was one of the reasons MJ broke it off with Peter... so he came in the rain to tell her...  
  
"I want to be there for you."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"The reason nothing is going on with me and Gwen... The reason nothing will EVER go on between me and Gwen is because I'm not in love with her. And the reason I can't sleep-- the reason I'm here in the middle of all this is -- is because -- I'm in love with you..."  
  
She walked away, with nothing but, "This isn't a normal life, Peter."  
  
And it wasn't. But seemingly, with the death of this costume... life was about to take a new turn. In his final clash with an old college buddy that turned him into a monster, Peter lost everything. His suit, his friend, and a piece of his father. After some tough times, he decided to go back to life. Good ol' life.  
  
One afternoon Peter and MJ found themselves writing notes to each other...  
  
MJ wrote 'What's the matter?' He replied 'What do you care?' 'I care' she said. 'Well which is it? You can't have it both ways' 'I can't care?' 'If you care, then why are we not together?'  
  
That's when the teacher stepped in and caught them. This little love story seemed simple. They liked each other, sure enough. However, the little web gets tangled because Gwen, who slyly says, "Oh, dude..." when they get caught... Yet all the while has been in rage. She was looking at Peter, he sits right in front of her. She was looking at him and Mary Jane scribbling furiously. And she had to do something. She had to do something, but she would have to do it in a way they couldn't tell it was her. She called the attention of the black boy sitting in the row next to her. His name was Adam. So she pointed to Adam what Peter and MJ were doing, and Adam told the little preppy boy behind him, and soon news got around to the teacher and they were caught. And to make it official, she goes, "Oh, dude..."  
  
Couple of nights later, Peter was convinced by Gwen to go to this party. And there again, he saw MJ. But this time, she was with her new best friend Liz. So now we get all the players to this triangle. As soon as Liz saw Peter, her response was, "Come on, MJ." Unfortunately, she too had her own hidden agenda. Liz is also a victim of love. After breaking up with Kong, she wanted something that was real. She wanted something MJ had, she wanted Peter Parker. He was everything she ever dreamed of in a guy. So she decided to keep MJ away from him until she figure out how to really approach him. However, things took a major dive for Liz when this mutant crashes the party and the police show up. They all go home and Mary Jane gives Peter this letter. Liz feels her heart fall from the sky. Gwen felt the same way. On their way home she asked him repeatedly to open it, but he refused. What was in this letter? Gwen and Liz were practically kicked to the side. He opened the letter in the solitary peace of his room. And the words that really mattered were 'I love you, I TOTALLY love you!' He ran to her house... And after a few choice words and a kiss, they were officially back together. SO now here we are... the present, where Spiderman isnt in the picture anymore... Ironically, because MJ has returned to his life, so will Spiderman... but there's a little more story to tell before he does return.  
  
Peter Parker and MJ are standing at their locker talking in their cute couple dialogue. Disgusting isn't it. Well, that's what Liz or Gwen would naturally thinking. And because they were so fixated on MJ and Peter breaking up they eventually came to an agreement.  
  
"We're breaking them up."  
  
2B Continued... [4th part to be released after Ultimate Six Mini-Series] 


End file.
